celestia_and_discordfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth pony knacks
Level 0 Tough It is no mystery that earth ponies need to be stronger than other ponies centuries of working have made them more powerful—or at least more resilient—then their aired and magical counterparts. System Earth ponies may take this as a physical or mental ability—you may indeed take both but the second time you take tough it counts as a level one knack—and to the chosen ability goes +1 soak. Level 1 Elasticity cost 1 fp If you are falling from a great height you don't break you bounce. When you fall into a library you take little to no impact. System When taking physical damage take a bonus +2 to your physical soak. To keep this knack active you need to spend 1 fp every morning and it lasts until you have taken an eight hour rest. Bucking cost: 1 fp Earth ponies gain an enhancement to bucking in terms of more dexterous bucking, when you buck you are more about the aim than the damage. You are also aiming to do something, your kicks are meant to solve a goal, with this you are more likely to complete that goal. System You gain +2 successes to a might roll, and remove all penalties you currently have for the might roll. Baking cost: 2 fp Certain ponies aren't good at making treats, but you really have nothing else besides it, so you are extra exceptional. System When feeding baked goods to anypony they move one spaces towards loving you on the Laughter table. See the fourth wall enhancement Cost: 2 fp You don't just see the fourth wall you can somewhat feel it. Not only can you see into the future, but you can also know how it feels. System You ask the ST one thing about the future of the game and they must answer with a specific answer. Singing cost: 1 fp Some ponies are better at singing than others, and some ponies can make up songs on the spot. The songs are somewhat hypnotic to the extent that the listener may not realize they have lost any will of their own. System The singing pony gains a +2 to any social roll for the remainder of the scene (roughly two to three rolls ST discretion). Stunting out a song will yield either twice as many rolls with the bonus, or the bonus is doubled. Level 2 Stunt run cost: 3 fp You can run much faster than you thought you could and don't get as tired, double your successes for an endurance roll. System You succeed at any endurance roll and you gain +2 dice to your speed roll when necessary Hammer space cost: 4 fp Just because some ponies need a saddle doesn't mean that you do too. In fact you can pull mundane items out of seemingly no where, although there is a small problem with pulling out larger more important items. System The pony in question at which ever moment seems the most (or least) appropriate declares that they wish they had X item. They will then be holding onto an item ST discretion weather it is the item the player asked for. You're going to LOVE ME cost: 3 fp Not every social action yields desired results, in fact sometimes it does the opposite. Some ponies just need to have a good shout which might intimidate others. System The pony yells out and gains an instant +2 to their next intimidate roll which has effect for the rest of the scene, or on a crit success however long the pony deems. Twitchy tail cost: free After touching the fourth wall some ponies might find that they have become an early warning system, they might find subtle rhythmic patterns in their body warn them of what is to come. While it isn't clear right away what these dangers are the patterns remain the same and can be used to prevent tragedy. Note that twitchy tail is only basic senses, no combos. This doesn't come with spending fp because it is naturally how you feel the universe. System Whenever the ST feels necessary (sometimes after being reminded) he may describe one of these phenomenons and the player may infer the possible danger Buy some apples cost: 4 fp you don't always need to sing to get ponies to do what you want, sometimes you don't even need to try you can just ask. A pony with this knack may bend other ponies minds for the rest of the scene, however this doesn't mean that they can force a pony to do something that goes against their moral fiber. System The pony gets a bonus +3 automatic successes to any social roll for the rest of the scene affecting any pony who was present after setting off this knack. Everywhere cost: 5 fp You have knowledge of where any pony is. In theory you could use this to track somepony or find out where somepony is. Knowing where somepony is is just inherent, you don't know where this knowledge comes from and sometimes you'll screw up but you always have a working knowledge of where most ponies are. System The pony makes a Magic + Search roll. On a three success or higher the pony knows where the pony is. On two or one the pony knows the general location, or could flash to a room where the pony is but doesn't know an exact location. On a failure the pony has no idea where that pony is, but they usually get a good glimpse of somepony that looks just like her. Mover cost: 5 fp If you are connected to it you can move it, it doesn't matter. Sometimes if you aren't connected to it you can move it, ie moving a stampeding cow or a house it doesn't matter. Not only that you can do it all by your lonesome. System Either the pony makes an Honesty + Might roll. On a hard or greater successes the pony has full control over the object in question. Inherent knowledge cost: 6 fp You know what is the right tool for the job at any time or any place. This could mean that you pull out the correct multimeter when testing circuts, on the moon or it could mean knowing to pull out twilight sparkle and use her as a gatling gun against a hoard of changelings. System You ask the ST what you will need for a situation and they have to give you what they would have you use. This doesn't have to be an item on hand. Cider, Cider, Cider cost: 3 fp There is cake in front of you, and then one moment later it is gone. Where did it go? Well maybe it has something to do with how you can unhinge your jaw and shovel cake into it. This works with cider as well, sometimes you just need to drink a barrel of the stuff in one go because ponies. System you are allowed to eat and drink unbelievable amounts of food and drink in an unbelievable short amount of time (usually about half a second) Level 3 Beside myself Cost: 9 fp Wait, didn't I just see you over there? Some ponies are hard to shake you are harder to shake than the average pony. Sometimes it seems like there are two of you running around as every time somepony thinks they've gotten rid of you there you are right behind them or in front of them. System The pony declares that they are using this knack and for the rest of the scene they are able to trail whoever they want, or seemingly be in two places at once (so long as only one pony at a time is perceiving them). Savior ''' cost: 7 fp Prerec: Kit When a pony has hit her limit you are prepared and have any tools necessary for the job on hand, pulled out of hammer space. Any pony with this knack and a good heal roll may attempt to fix any pony. System Any tools needed to fix a pony you have no question. You don't need to be able to use the tools but you have them. Level 4 '''Be Everywhere cost: 20 fp You can be anywhere you are needed, if somepony is trying to get away you can follow them, if somepony has mentioned your name, you are there. Sometimes you pop out of no where just because, it doesn't matter you are where you want to be. System The pony makes a Laughter + Navigation roll. Any higher than three successes and you appear “magically” out of thin air. Any less than that and you may find yourself in a completely random place. Creator cost: special You have the ability to unlock ponies inner potential in the strangest of ways. Perhaps you can pick up a pony and have her use her “gatling gun” technique by pulling on her tail. Maybe you can push the Pegasus into making a sonic rainboom because you are on her back.